


The Tale of The Wolf

by Pilesshipper13



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Mad King Ryan, Multi, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilesshipper13/pseuds/Pilesshipper13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Ryan Haywood is known by his subjects as 'the Mad King,' whispered where no soldiers can hear. What will the man do when a girl who his Hunters found is brought before him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters come across a rather odd peasant girl, and bring her to their king.

"The Riders, the Riders," a man bellows, warning the villagers closest to him. The villagers scatter out of the way of the horses, most retreating either deeper into town or into their homes. One of the people who remain where they had been standing is a young girl, sporting a deep cut on her cheek and murder in her eyes, brandishing a wickedly sharp knife and aiming it at the three large men in front of her. There's a body at her feet.

"Enough," the leader of the Riders says, cloaked and armored in a dark green. "What is the meaning of this, peasants?" 

The Hunters, more commonly known as the Riders to the people of the kingdom, are notorious throughout the land. They are the scouting and raiding party of the King, riding through the lands and ensuring loyalty, and often leading the charge in the few battles that take place on their own land. King Ryan Haywood is called 'the Mad King' behind closed doors and away from spying soldier ears. 

All three of the present Hunters' faces are cold and cruel, and the people know well that no Rider ever shies away from spilling blood. It has been suggested that perhaps they may even enjoy the act of murder and maiming as much as their master.

"She has killed one of our own," a man replies to him. The girl spits on the bloody corpse.

"Anyone who lays a hand on me without consent gets death," the girl snarls.

Geoff looks over the girl. She seems to be about 18 years of age. "Enough," he says again.

"Is she married," the bearded man, the second in command, garbed in blue, asks.

"No," the girl says, glaring at her fellow villagers.

"Then her father must be compensated," the remaining Hunter, clothed in a brighter green than his leader, says flippantly. The girl immediately turns that murderous gaze upon him, glaring at the man foreign to their lands.

"My father is dead."

"Oh? When," the archer asks.

"When I gutted him," the girl smirks, kicking the corpse. "Or after. I didn't pause to check."

The Hunters look down at the corpse, piecing together the information.

"Arrest her," a villager demands.

"For what," the bearded man asks.

"Murder," the man splutters, shocked that he would be asked such a question with the corpse growing cold at the girl's feet.

The Hunters turn to their leader, awaiting his decision. "No," the sleepy-eyed man says definitively.

One of the men dives for the girl, enraged at the news. The girl twists out of the way immediately, getting to one knee and slicing the back of the man's ankle, sending him toppling over like so much dead weight. The other two attack, and the girl kills one with a quick slice to his neck, making the other back off, watching the first man clutch his throat but soon fall unconscious. He drags his friend away. The archer Rider, who had notched an arrow, looks impressed and glances at his fellows. His leader nods to him.

"Come," the archer commands, replacing his arrow in his quiver. The girl merely scoffs.

"No."

"It wasn't a question," the leader says. "Either climb on or get restrained and walk behind."

The girl wisely leans down and wipes the blood off the blade using her father's shirt. She keeps it in her hand as she approaches the Hunters, and the second in command puts the point of his sword at the hollow of her throat. "Hand it over," he commands softly.

The girl raises her eyes and glares, but she flips the knife smoothly in her hands without looking at it, offering it handle-first to the man. He takes it and puts it in a saddle bag. 

The archer offers a gloved hand to her, but she ignores it in favor of grabbing the pommel of the saddle, prompting the man to unhook his foot from the stirrup so she can get on. She settles behind the archer, putting her hands under the man's long cloak and gripping the dyed leather straps of his outer tunic securely. The leader steers his horse in the direction they had come from, the other two following his lead. "Hyah," he shouts, urging his horse forward with a squeeze of his heels. The horse gallops ahead, the other two racing after him, stirring up clouds of dirt. The dust and the sound of hoofbeats eventually disappear into the landscape once more.

 

Days pass, and the girl says nothing except answer basic questions such as 'are you hungry or thirsty.' The Hunters don't care much. The girl watches as over days, the land changes from sprawled-out farms and small villages to larger villages to large expanses of forest and finally, the castle and capitol city come into her view. She tightens her fingers on the leather straps of her companion's tunic, making the man chuckle.

"Scared, love," he asks softly, riding at the back of the pack. She doesn't deign to answer him as the Riders cut through the city, heading for the main gate of the castle. It's late at night and dark, but fires light their way. The soldiers guarding the entrance look at the girl and smile broadly. The girl bares her teeth back at them, vicious. The Riders dismount fluidly, and the girl hops down to join them. The horses are handed to a young boy around the girl's own age and he leads them away. 

"Go on," the leader orders, and the girl has no other choice but to follow the green archer, the other two flanking her from behind. She tries valiantly to remember the twisting path they take, but she soon gets confused. Besides, she is too intelligent to attempt an escape. There are too many well-armed guards. She is led to a room with its door standing open, and the girl can see it's a bedroom. Her riding companion is standing beside the open doorway, making it clear she is to walk in. She glances behind her, just to be sure. The leader gestures, and the girl sighs, steeling herself before walking forward and into the room. The door is closed and locked from the outside behind her.

She waits until the footsteps recede before she tries the door, unsuccessfully. She explores her room instead. The bed might be half the size of her entire room back in her village, and looks tempting. But she wills her body to look around the rest further before she retires. The windows are made of real stained glass, the carpet feels plush under her thin shoes, there's firewood neatly stacked next to a well-kept massive fireplace, and there's a bathroom off the side. There's a large bathtub, along with a basin on a pillar that brings the basin up to the girl's mid-chest, that she has no idea what its purpose is. She yawns, finally accepting her body's call and returning to the main room, not bothering with undressing before she collapses on the bed, gasping at the softness. This bed is obviously stuffed with feathers, as are the pillows, and not the straw she's so accustomed to. She falls asleep quickly.

 

The next morning, she is roused by a very small sound. She glares around, finding a girl maybe a little older than her standing by the side of her bed. "What do you want," she asks.

"My apologies, but the King desires your presence," the girl tells her. That simple sentence drives all the sleep from her body in one rush, leaving her feeling empty and uncomfortably on edge. She has no clue what the King could possibly want with her, but she is no fool. To refuse the King is to sign your own death warrant.

"As His Grace desires," she says dryly, standing. She stretches herself and looks at the dress-wearing girl, expecting to be lead out. "Lead on," she prompts.

The girl nods at her and goes to the door, knocking on the heavy oak three times in quick succession. The door opens after the girl hears the scraping of the outside bar being removed, and it soon opens enough for her to see her companion of the day before standing against the opposite wall. She walks to meet him, and soon sees the fiery-bearded man with him. 

She follows the green-clothed man once more, being led down an even more complicated path than she had taken to get to her own room the night before. She is brought into a huge open room with blood red banners decorating the walls with accents as black as death- the colors of King Ryan. The man himself sits on his throne, his deadly-looking crown on his brow. The teen knows the stories of his bloodlust, as does everyone, so she doesn't meet his eyes. The leader of the Riders is standing on the floor, beneath the steps that lead to the King. At their approach, he turns slightly and they walk to stand behind him.

"My King," the two Riders who had escorted the girl say, dropping to one knee and putting their clenched fist over their heart, bowing their heads. She mimics them. She has no idea of the respectful protocols, so to mimic the favored soldiers is the best option she has. 

"Rise," the King says, and they obey. "So this is the girl you've told me about," the King says, standing from his throne. He walks slowly down the steps.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the leader says respectfully.

The King hums, circling the girl slowly. She doesn't appreciate not being able to see the man, but she keeps still and lets the man do as he pleases. "She is brave," the King remarks, standing before her once again. She takes the opportunity to examine him. A tall man, well-built from fighting, no doubt. Broad shoulders that he keeps back and the girl's eyes just reach, a cut jaw that the King keeps proudly up, supporting his head. Ice-blue eyes that pierce through her, and she doesn't know if the madness she sees a trace of in his eyes is real or imagined. He is handsome. 

"And a bloody good fighter, as well," the archer adds.

"Is that so," the King asks. He examines her face. "She is wounded," he remarks, looking at the cut on her cheek.

"I'm assuming from the fight," the leader shrugs.

King Ryan takes the girl's chin in his fingers, gently turning her head first one way and then the other, examining her for other injuries. The teen allows it, even as her body stiffens.

"Fetch me Joel," King Ryan commands, and a guard disappears at once. "What are you called?"

"Riley, Your Majesty," the girl replies, and the King drops his hand from her chin.

"Have my Hunters introduced themselves to you?"

"No, my King."

The King chuckles softly. The sound puts Riley slightly at ease, but she is still wary of any attack.

"I've been trying to teach them manners," the King tells her. "They can't very well lop off the heads of anyone they come across that they don't like." He gestures at the men, backing onto the lowest step up to his throne as the Riders come before Riley. 

"Geoff Ramsey," the leader says. 

"Jack Pattillo," the bearded man greets.

"Gavin Free," the archer adds.

The guard that had been sent on the errand comes back, leading a slim, tall, handsome man with wild black hair and a much larger man with a thick brown beard and a black ring through his nose. The bearded man is dressed in light armor, and the other totes a bag.

"Who did you hurt this time," the black-haired man asks, speaking to the royal. Riley's eyes widen. This man dares to speak to the Mad King like that? 

The King simply raises his hands to shoulder-height, defending himself. "No one. This one was injured when she arrived."

"Hello, I am Joel," the man smiles, walking to Riley. "And this is Adam."

"I am Riley," the girl introduces herself.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Joel says quietly, kindly. "Is that cut your only injury?"

"Yes," Riley nods. The bruises aren't bad.

"Here," Joel says, handing over the bag to Adam. After rummaging, he pulls out two vials and a square of gauze. The vials have green and white fluid contained in them. Joel uncorks the green one with his teeth and spreads it on the teen's face. She wrinkles her nose from the stench.

"I know," Adam sympathizes. Joel corks the vial and pours some of the white substance on the gauze, gently pressing it over the wound. The fabric sticks easily.

"There. It should heal without a scar," Joel nods.

"How long will it take," the King asks.

"A week," Joel nods. "Shouldn't be more."

"My thanks, Joel," the King nods.

"Likewise," Riley echoes.

The court healer and his assistant/guard leave the courtroom, and Riley turns to the King once more.

"Gavin, Jack. Take Riley back to her quarters. I believe that she would appreciate a bath, a meal, and rest," King Ryan orders.

"Yes, my King," the Hunters say, falling to their knee and putting their fists over their hearts again. Riley does it once more and follows Gavin out.

She is led once more to her room, and walks in without hesitation. Why fight it? The door is barred again behind her. The girl that had roused her is there again, along with two other girls. They're all about the same age, which is close enough to her own. She dips her head at them in greeting, and they echo it, but they add a strange gesture where they raise their dresses slightly and lower their bodies.

"What was that," Riley asks, gesturing at the move.

The girls look at each other briefly before the one who had woken her speaks. "It's a curtsy," she explains. "It's a sign of respect."

"Like a bow?"

"Yes, but for women."

Riley nods. She soon realizes something. "My apologies, I've been terribly rude. What are your names?"

"I am Natalie," the pretty brunette who had woken her up greets, smiling.

"Sherice," a fiery-haired girl nods.

"Penelope," the remaining brunette says. 

"I am Riley," the girl greets. "My pleasure to meet you."

"We have been instructed to give you a bath," Penelope says, sweetly.

"A bath," Riley questions. "I had one a week ago, I am fine." She had dared not say that to the king, but the girls in her chambers are safe.

The girls look at one another anxiously. "We bathe every day here," Penelope says.

"Every  _day_?" 

"Sometimes twice a day if it is hot."

Riley is dumbfounded. In her village, she had bathed once every two weeks, which was considered a lot, and had to share bath water with her neighbor's children in order to conserve water, which then was used to water the plants.

"How strange," Riley muses. She shrugs. "Lead on."

The girls walk to the bathroom Riley has already explored, and the tub is filled with steaming water. Riley waits, but the girls don't take their leave. The girl shrugs, undressing and sitting in the hot water.

"Is it too hot," Penelope asks, concerned.

Riley shakes her head, settling back against the back of the tub and resting her head against the hard lip. Her head is gently raised and a pillow is put beneath it after a moment. Riley lets the hot water ease her tense muscles and clean her minor wounds. She hums, pleased. She cracks open an eye when she hears movement, and Sherice and Penelope are picking up washcloths and gently dipping them in a bowl of water. She hums questioningly.

"We are going to bathe you," Sherice says patiently. 

Too tired to argue, Riley just extends an arm. The scent of the soap is pleasing, calming. She lightly dozes, only waking to hold herself up when they scrub her back. Even the oil they pour into her hair is scented and feels nice when they work it into a lather with their fingers. Riley is then rinsed and dried with the thickest, softest cloth she has seen in her life. She is led, naked, back to the bedroom, holding the cloth in front of her. She eyes the many layers of skirts on the bed with distaste. Natalie and Penelope pick up a stiff garment Riley doesn't recognize, and Sherice gently tugs the cloth away. The other two fit the garment around Riley's chest and start to tighten the laces at the back. When it is snug and Riley thinks they are going to stop, they tighten further.

"It already fits well," Riley tries to tell the girls.

"My lady, we must tighten it," Sherice tells her. Riley endures the tightening with barely any snapping or growling, which she marks as an accomplishment. She can barely breathe when they are satisfied.

"What is this blasted torture device," Riley pants. She cannot breath to even half of what she normally can and her back is straighter than ever.

"A corset," Penelope says, as they dress her completely now, strange shoes upon her feet so different than her sturdy boots. She has never been fond of dresses, which suited her father just fine.

"I never want to wear one again," Riley declares.

The girls look at one another. "You'll have to wear one every day, my lady," Natalie informs her.

Riley groans and perches on the foot of her bed, refusing to stand up even as the girls coax and plead.

Sherice sighs and walks to the door, knocking and waiting until a guard cracks it open slightly. She whispers something to him, and the man looks at the girl and scoffs, nodding. He closes the door.

Riley is quite pleased with herself for the next few minutes, believing she can wear out the girls. She hears the door open and a man stalks through, dressed in blue-dyed armor and clothes, with brown curly hair, a strange glass over his eyes, and a bear skin over his shoulders. As he draws closer, she sees the pommel of a sword at his hip, fury in his eyes.

"Get up," the stranger demands, growling through his teeth. Riley glares up at him and sets her jaw, ignoring the pain in her back from being straight for so long. The man meets her glare, eyes peering at her through the small panes of clear glass. After an intense staring match that neither backs down from, the man huffs, impatient, and grabs her elbow, dragging her up and towards the door. The girl fights back against him, but the corset restricts her movement, and the man growls and picks her up by her elbows periodically, lifting her feet off the ground and pulling her forward, as if she was jumping some distance forward.

"Michael, my boy- what are you doing, you daft bloody idiot," Gavin demands, straightening from his relaxed recline against the tapestry on the other wall.

"She wouldn't move," Michael growls, tugging Riley forward sharply with one hand. Riley seizes the moment of temporary distraction and punches him in the jaw. The man recoils, dropping her elbow, but Riley knows that it doesn't hurt as much as she could have made it. The corset restricts most of her movement. "You  _whore_ ," Michael snarls, advancing, and Gavin immediately shoves Michael back as the guards point their lances at Riley's throat. 

"Stand down," Gavin orders, and the guards obey reluctantly. "Michael, this is Riley, a new addition. Riley, this is Michael Jones, another Hunter," Gavin introduces, standing in between the enraged man and defiant girl.

"She should be put in the dungeons like the others," Michael snaps, touching his jaw tenderly. Riley holds his glare. Gavin breaks their line of sight, and Riley only looks away after Michael blinks and looks at him. 

"The King commanded she be kept up here," Gavin says, and Michael loses most of his hostility.

"Keep her away from me," Michael snarls, turning on his heel and walking away. 

Riley growls low in her throat. "Who does he think he is," she says to herself.

Gavin offers his crooked arm to her. "Michael Jones. Also known as Mogar."

Riley freezes. Mogar. The Rider most known for his fighting prowess and bloodlust, rumored to have killed even more men than the Mad King himself. His temper is as sharp as his sword, and half as long. "He's going to murder me in my sleep," Riley remarks.

Gavin laughs, the sound bouncing off the exposed stone and being absorbed by the tapestries, his hands on his knees and laughing until he's breathless. The guards do not seem as humored. "No, you'll be safe as long as the King wants you alive," Gavin assures her.

Riley grits her teeth, thankful but angry. It's not a comforting thought; the only reason she breathes (however shallowly in the torture device) is because the King wishes it. The moment he becomes bored, she is dead. 

"Well, you must be peckish," Gavin claps his gloved hands together. "To the kitchens," he announces, gesturing. He walks with Riley, a single guard with a sword at his hip following them.

Riley walks slower than she had that same morning; to be honest, she walks slower than she ever had in her life while uninjured. The corset does most of that, but the dress and damned shoes don't help. "Are you alright," Gavin asks, cocking his head much like a dog or perhaps a bird.

"No," Riley growls. "I'm wearing a blasted torture device."

"What," Gavin exclaims, stepping close and fluttering his hands around her, checking over every inch with his eyes. "Where?"

"Apparently, it's called a 'corset.' I can't breathe," Riley says. Gavin freezes before laughing hysterically again, breath coming out in squeaks as he bows his head. Riley looks at the guard, but he doesn't seem concerned.

"Oh, a  _corset_! Bloody Hell, Michael dared me to wear one once, I had to bribe a few servant girls to help me, I don't know how women deal with them," Gavin admits, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Nor do I. I want my old clothes back."

Gavin looks her over. "Well, give it a few days. See if it grows on you," Gavin suggests. He leads the girl to the kitchens, through a door that Riley can't believe is the entrance. "Servants' entrance," Gavin tells her. He leads her through the people milling about purposefully until they come upon a long wooden table tucked away near one wall. "Pardon," Gavin says politely, and a man turns to look at them. "Burnie, this is Riley. Riley, Burnie, our head of kitchens," Gavin introduces. Riley extends her hand. 

"Pleased to meet you," Riley says, and Burnie takes her hand and she shakes it before dropping her hand. Riley sees the surprise on his face. "What is it?"

"Nothing, my apologies," Burnie says, ducking his head slightly. "I am used to women curtsying and having men kiss their hands when they meet them."

"Is that how you greet people here? How odd. That is how we greet in my village," she explains, indicating her hand.

"I suppose you're here to eat," Burnie says, smiling. "Go on, sit. You too, Gavin. You could do with more meat on your bones," he teases lightly, gently swatting at Gavin's side. The Hunter chuckles and sits at the table, patting the table in front of the seat to his right for Riley. Riley eyes Gavin jealously as she settles precariously in her chair- he is sprawled out comfortably, but the corset prevents her from sitting any way except carefully straight against the back of the chair. 

"You may sit, too," Riley says to the guard, who shakes his head. The trio is silent until Burnie puts a plate each in front of Riley and Gavin, and the pair dig in. Burnie watches as Riley eats as voraciously as Gavin, until the girl seems to remember the corset tied around her waist (Burnie knows the look of one under a dress well enough) and slows, carefully eating small bites. She forces herself to stop, sipping the cup of water Burnie also provided slowly, eyeing her plate with longing.

"Well, if you get hungry," Burnie says, making the girl look at him. "You can just send a servant down for more food."

Riley nods. "Many thanks," she nods at him. Gavin polishes his plate and sits back, and Riley watches Burnie pick up both. "What will you do with my food," Riley asks.

"I will throw it out," Burnie says honestly, watching a stricken expression come across the girl's face before he remembers the word she had used. 'Village.' The girl had probably not wasted a scrap of good food in her life. "Unless you'd like to take it up with you," Burnie amends, understanding. 

"Yes, please," Riley smiles, relieved. Burnie hands her the plate.

"Send the plate down when you're done," Burnie requests, and gets a nod in return. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Riley."

"And you as well, Burnie."

Riley follows Gavin out of the kitchen, the guard following them closely. They're quiet as he leads her back to her room. Before going in, Riley looks at the guards and extends the plate to them, waiting. 

 _Oh_ , Gavin thinks, watching.  _The King will want to hear about this._

"Go on," Riley coaxes the one on the right of the door.

"Did you poison this," the man asks suspiciously.

Riley rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't do that to the food. Take some."

The man looks at the guard who had followed the girl, who nods. The man takes a roll, nodding his thanks. When offered, the other guard takes a roll and dips it in the gravy on the side. The guard who had followed them tears off a piece of meat and nods before going on his way. Riley looks at Gavin. "Good afternoon."

Riley walks inside, striding and putting the plate on a table. She turns to the three servant girls. "Get me out of this thing," Riley orders. The girls help her out of the dress and corset, and into a thin shirt that hangs to her knees. 

"A shift," Penelope says softly to Riley's questioning look.

Riley settles on the rug in front of the fire the girls had built in her absence and eats her meal, finishing most of it. As much as she wants to inhale it all, she knows better- when she had eaten everything she wanted after her father denied her food, she had simply gotten sick. This much rich food will fill her for a while. She will not be hungry to eat again tonight. When she is done, she stands, offering the girls the rest. They politely decline, and Riley turns to Natalie. "Send this to the guards outside, they can share the rest," she instructs, and the girl obeys. 

Riley yawns, and Penelope and Sherice turn down the thick covers, allowing her to get in between the cool sheets. "Good night, Riley," Natalie wishes as she comes back.

"Good night, Natalie, Penelope, and Sherice," Riley replies, settling into the mattress. She can hear the servants blowing out the lamps, but she soon drifts into sleep.


	2. Staking out Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley falls into a routine. But the King seems displeased.

Riley soon realizes that every day will be the same. She is woken bright and early- which she is used to from before she was brought to the castle, so she's often awake before Natalie even daintily clears her throat- she is bathed and dressed, marched down to the throne room, inspected by the King, sent away back to her room, Joel changes her bandage (at least for the first few days, until the cut heals), her lunch is sent to her, and then she has nothing else to do until she goes to sleep. But the girl soon notices something.

"Why are my clothes only ever one color at a time," Riley asks, looking at the dress on the bed. This one is yellow. She hates it more than the others.

"The King desires it so, I assume," Penelope says. "It is he who picks out your outfits."

Riley snorts. "Perhaps I shall ask him to forgo the corset then," the girl muses. The servants stiffen. She casts her eyes to them- they are afraid, but a different sort of fear. It takes the girl a moment to place it. They are afraid  _for her_. It's an expression she normally saw on mothers' faces as they gently guided their children past soldiers. She looks the girls in the eye. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"No," Natalie shakes her head. Riley sucks her teeth, aggravated. 

"Do you know why I can't leave?"

"No."

"Do you know  _anything_  that would be of use to me?"

"No."

Riley feels the urge to throw something against the wall, but she is locked into the corset already. She waits for Natalie to knock upon the door for her to be released, and thinks. She could sow the idea, perhaps. Or maybe just pose a question. Yes, a simple question will be harmless enough. The King has tolerated her well enough so far. It's been a week. 

She follows the guard that had replaced Gavin several days back- a tall, muscular, blond man. She doesn't know his name, he seems mute for the most part. 

She almost knows the way to the throne room now, there are only a few turns she gets confused on. A few more days and she would be able to walk it alone, if she'd been allowed. The King is seated on his throne, just like all the other mornings. He comes down the steps when she stands in front of them. He circles her without speaking, and stands in front of her with a disappointed expression. 

"You may leave," King Ryan dismisses, but before the guard comes to collect her, as the King is turning away, Riley opens her mouth.

"May I ask a question, Your Majesty?"

The King pauses, looking back at her. "Proceed."

"What exactly are you looking for in me," Riley asks. That had not been the question she had thought about asking- it had come to her when the man granted her permission.

The King scrutinizes her for a moment, and his eyes seem to have a different depth to them now. They had been flat chips of ice before, but now perhaps the ice has thinned. "That, I suppose," he muses.

"You were waiting for me to ask," Riley says, confused.

"I was waiting for you to be brave."

"You said I was brave when I first came before you."

"That I did," the King nods. He circles her again, slower this time. He seems ponderous when he stops in front of her again. "Now you may leave." Riley follows the guard, who takes her back to her room. The door is locked behind her and she turns to the servant girls. 

"I asked a question," she says, and the girls look concerned. "I asked what he was looking for. He seemed surprised," she says, looking away. "Perhaps no one had bothered to ask that before. Do you know if I am the first girl that has been treated so? Mogar mentioned 'others' my first day," she remembers.

The girls look at one another. "There are rumors," Sherice admits, stepping forward. "But we don't work in the dungeons. We work up here, in the castle proper."

Riley thinks. "Why me, then," she asks quietly, more to herself. She allows the girls to put her into a shift, sitting at the table. 

She is told her lunch is lamb, and she likes it. 

 

The next morning, her outfit is a green, closer to Geoff's green than Gavin's. And she is surprised when the corset is not pulled as tightly. She can breathe a little easier. She sends a questioning look to the girls. "It was an order. From the King," Sherice murmurs to her.

When she is brought before the King, the man looks different as he stops before her after his inspection. A little curious, perhaps. "You may leave. Tell the guard where you'd like to go, as long as it's within the castle bounds."

Riley curtsies clumsily. "Many thanks, my King," she says, truly meaning it. The guard collects her and walks her out of the throne room. 

"Well, where would you like to go," the guard asks, and his voice is much softer than it normally is. Truly, she only heard him bark out a greeting to the King the first few days before the King just waved him off. 

"What is your name," she asks.

"Blaine," the man introduces himself. 

"Riley," the girl says in kind, though the man most likely already knew her name. She thinks. "I would like to go outside, if possible."

"There's a center garden," Blaine tells her. "Not many people use it. Come." The man leads her through unfamiliar parts of the castle, and Riley earns many whispers and stares that are avoided as soon as she notices them.

"What is wrong with them," Riley asks Blaine.

"Nothing," the man shrugs. "Rumors have spread about the peasant girl that the King has taken such an interest in."

"Ah. Meaningless gossip," the girl scoffs, and Blaine chuckles. 

"Yes. There is nothing much else to do but talk."

Riley blinks when she sees pure sunlight for the first time in a week. Blaine allows her to lead, and she walks slowly, looking at the unfamiliar plants. "Do you know what this is," she asks, gesturing to them. 

"The flowers," Blaine asks. "Well, those are roses," he points to large red ones. "They come in all sorts of colors."

"And these," Riley points to smaller blue ones.

"I think those are forget-me-nots."

Riley spends more time in the gardens, where Blaine names the flowers he knows. He knows a good number, but not all.

"How do you know so many," Riley asks.

"My mother is a florist."

"A...florist?"

"She sells flowers," he explains.

"Oh," Riley nods, sitting on a bench.

"Do you not have florists where you come from," Blaine asks, taking a seat next to her.

"Not in the village. When we went to market in the nearest city to sell our crops, there were flower merchants, which is what you must mean," Riley explains.

"Yes, but instead of a stall, my mother has a shop. Do you know what a shop is?"

"Yes. A building where you sell things. Like a permanent stall," Riley nods. "My village wasn't  _that_ small, Blaine." That makes the man snort into laughter. Riley quirks half of her mouth into a smile. 

"Where are you from," Blaine asks.

"My village is called 'Hatherford.'" 

"I've never heard of it."

"It is many days away," Riley shrugs. 

"Is your family not worried?"

Riley examines him, seeing that he's serious. "I thought that it would have spread from the Riders by now. I killed my father, he was the only family I had."

"Oh, you must mean the Hunters," Blaine nods. And then the rest sinks in. "Any particular reason?"

"I had enough of his wandering hands," Riley waves her hand. "Among other things."

"My apologies."

"Accepted, though there's no reason to," Riley looks at him. "I had enough, everyone knew, no one helped, so I helped myself. The Hunters, as you say, happened to ride into my village after the fact."

Blaine hums.

"And you? How did the son of a florist fall under the service of the King?"

"Oh, I was never good at the trade. I much preferred works of strength. And so when fliers were put up advertising the next training group of soldiers, I signed up. I passed training and was stationed here, at the castle. I mainly patrol and fill in guard spots, I've never escorted before."

"Well, I've never been escorted before I came here," Riley nods. "So that bonds us, I suppose." 

Riley watches the sun slowly descend towards the wall and stands. "The girls will be wondering where I've run off to," she says. "I should also eat."

"Alright," Blaine says, standing slowly and leading her back to the familiar hallways. "It was nice talking with you."

"You as well, Blaine."

"There you are," Mark says, sounding relieved. 

"Hello, Mark. I went to the gardens," Riley informs the guard.

"He was getting worried," Percy says, though Riley can also hear relief in his voice.

"And you weren't, of course."

"Of course not. Why would I care?"

Riley laughs. "Good night, Blaine."

"Good night, Riley." 

Riley walks into the room and is greeted by three sighs. 

"I am alright," Riley promises as the girls crowd around her, checking over her. "I swear it. I am fine. The King let me go anywhere in the castle, I went to the gardens." The servants ease her out of the dress and corset, and Riley is relieved to find that the looser corset means it's not as painful to remove. She lifts her arms for the shift easily. 

"We were worried," Natalie says.

"I know, my apologies. But I had to get some air and sunshine."

The girls send for dinner, and Riley eats it all. 

 

The next day, the outfit contains no corset, and the dress is thinner. This one is blood red. The girls put her in it, and Riley is so much happier as Blaine takes her to the throne room. 

"What is different about you today," Blaine asks on the walk, looking at her as they walk side-by-side. Riley knows the way by now. 

"No corset," Riley says brightly. 

"That's it," Blaine laughs. When the King inspects her, he seems even more surprised and contemplative. 

"You may take your leave. Again, you may go anywhere in the castle."

"Many thanks," Riley nods, bowing. She has given up on curtsying. 

She walks off with Blaine. 

"Gardens again?"

"No. Is there some sort of training grounds I can watch?"

"Of course."

 

The King calls Gavin to the throne room, and the foreign man shows up soon enough, finding his King upon his throne.

"My King," Gavin falls to his knee, putting his clenched fist over his heart. The greeting of the Hunters. 

"Rise," King Ryan says, not removing his fist from in front of his mouth. 

"What do you require," Gavin asks, looking up at the man.

"I cannot decipher Riley."

"What is there to decipher, my King?"

"She is obviously a beautiful girl, yet she seems to be enraged by the very idea of skirts and corsets. I decided not to put a corset with her outfit today and she simply glowed."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Permission granted."

"What on Earth did you bloody expect," Gavin asks, raising an eyebrow. That brings the King's eyes to one of his more favored Hunters. "She grew up in a tiny village as a farmer. Most likely she never wore skirts. And she's one of the best fighters I've ever seen. You should have her trained, she could be a Hunter one day."

"Another Hunter? I've never had six," King Ryan says, dubious. 

"Fine, then, your personal guard," Gavin shrugs. "She could do it, sire."

"Tomorrow, I shall give her pants and a tunic, and maybe give her to Joel as another assistant. Under him, she should open up, and he will know what to do," the man says quietly to himself.

"Sire, I saw the outfits you chose. Solid colors? Like the Hunters," Gavin half-teases. "You thought of it, as well."

"I had a suspicion, but I cannot," the King replies. "You may take your leave."

"As you wish, my King," Gavin bows deeply, turning around and walking out. No doubt Joel will talk sense into their King, he has more sway as an official advisor. 

 

The next morning, the servants seem baffled as to what to do when Riley comes out of the bathroom. She looks, and on the bed are trousers, undergarments, and a tunic. And they're different colors; the trousers are brown, the tunic is green. Riley eagerly dresses herself, tugging on the soft leather boots that have been provided. The leather will form to her feet in time. She waits eagerly by the door, and it is opened to reveal Blaine. He and the guards exclaim, chattering over each other at her new clothes. They seem pleased, and Riley walks off in the direction of the throne room, making Blaine catch up. She breaks into a run, and Blaine shouts, chasing after her. She laughs as she takes the corners quickly, hearing Blaine's heavy footsteps sometimes miss the turn. She arrives in the throne room a little short of breath, Blaine arriving soon after. She walks up to her accustomed spot and the King examines her once more. He looks stoic when he comes before her again. 

"You are going to work for Joel," the King tells her, and Riley looks at where she knows the men are standing. She had noticed them when she came in. "You will live in his quarters, there has been a room prepared for you."

"What about Natalie, Penelope, and Sherice," Riley asks. At the King's blank stare, she elaborates. "The girls who have been helping me."

"They will go back to their regular duties," the King explains. 

"I see."

Joel comes up to her and circles her, just like the King had done. "Much better," the man nods. "I was afraid he would keep putting you in those ridiculous dresses for months."

Riley smiles, not willing to say she had worried the same thing. Not in front of the King, at least.

"Come," Joel invites. Riley walks with Joel and Adam deeper into the castle, going down a wing and ending up in the Healer's rooms. There's a big open space with several rooms branching off, and shelves lining the walls with ingredients and finished potions in jars and vials on them.

"Welcome home," Adam says, walking past her. "This will be your room, I'm next door," the man explains, touching first one door and then gesturing at one directly to its left. "Joel is next to me." The room is simple and plain, with nothing but a bed and small table next to the bed and another table against a wall and a bathroom off to one side. The bed isn't as large as the one she'd been sleeping in for a week, but it is stuffed with feathers like it. Riley examines it and stands in front of the door.

"When do I start?"


	3. Another Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley learns what life with Joel and Adam is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to thank you guys for sticking with me! I don't usually work on things as I post them, I generally write a whole bunch for myself and then post it all at once, so this, along with my other series, Into the Belly of the Beast, is new for me. But thanks so much for all the hits! It helps a lot.

"In the morning," Joel says. "Adam will wake you up, you'll have breakfast with us." The man pauses, scrutinizing her. "Have you had breakfast?"

"No," Riley replies. "Only a late lunch. But I've been finishing more of it lately, I should be able to move it up to lunch and have a small dinner," she muses. Joel raises his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just what I would say. How do you know that?"

"When my father didn't feed me, I had to learn to ease back into eating," Riley says with a shrug. Adam and Joel glance at each other. "Do not apologize," she warns. 

"Why not," Adam asks. "What you went through was horrible."

"I'm alive and here now. My father is dead, it is over and it will never happen again. There is no need to apologize."

Joel glances over her again.  _Yes, she should make a good soldier when I get Ryan to see truth._  

"In the morning I'll see what needs to be done, and what you can do," Joel nods. "Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Then we shall have lunch when the time is right, and I'll ensure you have a light dinner."

Until then, Riley familiarizes herself with the layout of the rooms. Most of the rooms are empty, with the mattresses bare. 

"Sick beds," Adam says, watching her examine them. 

"That makes sense," Riley nods, coming into the main room. She examines all the vials she can see, recognizing some plants and naming them, pointing.

"Very good," Joel intones from where he's sitting. "How do you know?"

"I was a farmer. We had to know how to patch ourselves up," the girl replies evenly.

"You'll learn the rest in due time."

"I know the rhyme."

"What rhyme," Joel asks.

"The rhyme you learn as a child," Riley says, slowly turning to him. Joel looks confused. Riley sets her heels together.

" _For rosemary you take the flowers and put it in some tea._

_You boil it up and drink it down and it's good for you and me!_

_If you have the spooks, then that's ok,_

_put the leaves u'neath and they make them fly away!_

_For marjoram, which is so sweet, if you have a rumble_

_just take some o'that and you're set to go and have a tumble._

_If you're feeling awful hot,_

_then coriander should clear you up and make no distraught._

 

_For nicks and knocks th'n you should go and gather up some yarrow_

_for when you use it you become a rather happy fellow_

_And grab that quick by a dog you get bit_

_and make it all the better._

_Flax you take and put in eye if'n there's something in it,_

_but rue you get when your eye is no good, even a bit._

 

_And if you want to stop the ail before it comes,_

_then thyme, rosemary, and frankincense you should burn before it even becomes._

_To put on cuts so you don't sick,_

_then mint and myrrh you should def'nite pick._ "

 

"Fellow doesn't rhyme with yarrow," Adam remarks, while Joel claps slowly.

"That was always a bit of a stretch," Riley nods. 

"That was impressive," Joel nods, smiling.

"All the village children know it, they sing it while playing, along with all the other rhymes like 'Farmer's Market.'"

"That one I know," Adam gestures.

Joel spends some time pointing out the other ingredients that Riley doesn't know- saffron and sage and horehound (that Riley has taken, but doesn't know the pure form).

"Mugwort," Riley wrinkles her nose. "I hate it."

"The others smell so much worse," Adam shakes his head, but Joel understands- mugwort is used by the small villages to treat so-called 'women's ailments' so no doubt Riley has taken pounds and pounds of the stuff.

Joel continues; lemon balm for melancholy. The painkiller cloves. And on and on. He doubts the girl will remember in the morning. Joel sends Adam and Riley off to fetch lunch, and Burnie seems happy to see the girl once more. They come back toting three plates of hot food, and they sit and eat at the long table set near the wall in the big room. 

Joel and Adam chat quietly about what needs to be done, but Riley focuses all of her attention on her food. A week and she still hasn't gotten used to how rich and flavorful everything is.

"Leave her," Joel murmurs to Adam when the man reaches out to shake her into answering his question. "Did you hear her? Village. No doubt she survived on broth and sometimes vegetables and meat only on festivals." Adam nods, putting his hand down. He grew up in the capital city, but the other surrounding villages aren't as well-connected to the sea, and the spices the come from the other side of it. 

They finish lunch quietly. Adam starts to tidy up, marveling at how Riley's plate is nearly spotless. 

When Adam comes back, he finds Joel detailing what goes into which potion, Riley listening intently.

"Joel, even I have to ensure that I'm putting the right things in," Adam laughs. "Don't overwhelm the poor girl."

Joel shrugs. "Who else am I to talk to?"

Adam looks at Joel while Riley smiles with half her mouth behind him, amused at the men's banter. 

 

Dinner comes and goes, with Riley having a lighter meal than the men. And then it is time for bed.

 

Riley awakens, gathering her clothes, which had been carted down before she had arrived, and takes a quick bath. "Riley," Adam knocks, calling. 

"Coming," Riley dries herself. She dresses and comes out of the room, finding the men already placing various vials into a basket. 

"Adam is going off to make deliveries," Joel says, and Riley ensures she stays out of their way. "You will stay here and we'll start your training."

"Will I be trained to do as you do," Riley asks.

"Yes," Joel nods.  _Not for long_ , he muses. "Go on," he ushers Adam, and the big man takes his leave. "Here, Riley."

Riley is handed a bucket and sponge, and starts cleaning up the floor. She doesn't mind; it's familiar. It helps free her mind to think about her situation. She is most likely to be confined to this room unless supervised, at least until the men trust her. She would do the same. And besides, it's just practical. She doesn't know her way around the castle, except from her old room to the throne room. She will learn eventually, going around with Adam and Joel. 

Adam comes back, and together, they start tidying up. Adam and Joel, unlike Riley, have no servants to help, outside of the ones that clean the castle regularly. So they must make sure their quarters are clean while they're in them. Cleaning out old vials and jars, readying them for new ingredients and potions, mopping up spills from making the last batch. Various dusting and general upkeep duties. A break for lunch, and then Adam goes out for mid-day deliveries. Riley sits down and sighs. She is used to labor-intensive work- hoeing and shoveling and raking and harvesting when the time is right. This requires more mental work, but less physical, so she doesn't know what to do with herself. She assumes she'll get used to it eventually.

"What is the matter," Joel asks, looking over at the morose girl after she hasn't spoken in some time.

"I'm used to farm work," she explains.

"Ah, of course," Joel nods. "Well, here, you can help me," he says, as Adam walks back in. He hands her a piece of paper, which she holds carefully. Joel turns back to his work mixing a new potion. "What's the third step?"

Adam watches Riley look blankly at Joel's back, as if the answer is there. "On the paper, Riley," he helps her as Joel looks over his shoulder. Riley looks down at the paper and then back up.

"Oh, you think I can read," Riley realizes.

Both men still.

"You can't read," Adam asks.

"No," Riley shakes her head. "Almost no one in my village could. Only the merchant, and his son, John."

"You knew him," Joel asks.

"Of course, he is my half-brother."

"Which half?"

"Father. And then the merchant moved into town, fell in love with his mother, and took care of him." 

"But you can't read," Adam repeats.

"No, I can't read. Or write," Riley adds. 

"Well," Joel takes the paper from her. "We'll just have to teach you." Joel takes a pencil and neatly prints the entire alphabet, with Adam and Riley watching. "You'll learn in between your duties."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!


End file.
